Cards
'Heroes' Hero cards are a mandatory part of the deck. Each deck requires 1 Hero card and each Hero has a unique ability which can be activated every set number of turns, depending on the Hero. Some Hero cards are obtained by finishing certain quests, while others are obtained through the Algebraic Chest. Hero cards can also be leveled up to increase their health and deck size. The maximum level for your hero card is 50, making the maximum health 260. 'Spells' Creatures have their own separate Factions. However, currently all Spell Cards are part of the Rainbow Faction. This means when a challenge in a stage says 'Use only Rainbow Cards' you can still use Spells. 'Buildings' Creatures have their own separate Factions. However, currently all Building Cards are part of the Rainbow Faction. This means when a challenge on a stage says 'Use only Rainbow Cards' you can still use Buildings. 'Gold Cards' All creature cards have a Gold Card variant. However,there are two creature cards that do not have a standard, Fisher Fish and Brain Gooey. Golden variants of cards are the same in every way except for their Attack and Defense stats, which are 1.5x the original's. Attack rounds down and defense rounds up. Golden Cards can be obtained as loot on levels 91-120, through the Algebraic Chest, or as prize in the Black Card Tournament (Rank 1-10). Some cool and nice Golden Cards can be crafted using 10 of the original card and a various amount of gold coins. The ability to craft them is unlocked one card at a time after completing each level in the Desert or Dark Forest. And ya mum stinks like a load of King Kong shit 'Black Cards' Black Cards are Algebraic rare cards that can only be obtained by earning first place in the black card tournament or winning one in the trick or treat minigame. the trick or treat game was implemented in the 2014 Halloween update.In tournaments you are placed with 100 random players who start the tournament at a generally similar time as you. The tournament lasts for 2 weeks and your rank is based on the amount of trophies you have collected. Black Cards cost 0 magic and have an attack and defense that adds up to 30. http://cardwars.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Card_Tournament 'Creatures' Corn Fields Creatures The Corn Fields are full of powerful creatures, focusing on attacking rather than defending, these cards pack a lot of power. Some, like a Corn Ronin, can easily take out an opposing hero when given an opening, but these creatures are almost always at a risk of being hit with Cerebral Bloodstorm. Blue Plains Creatures The Blue Plains faction is mainly defensive with low attack(there are exceptions like the Woadic Marauder). The focus of this faction is getting more cards in your hand with Ancient Scholar, Psionic Architect, and Dragon Claw. Useless Swamp Creatures The Useless Swamp is not as useless as it may seem, the creatures of this faction have various uses, with game changing abilities, like the powerful Tree of Underneath and Immortal Maize Walker, the creatures of the swamp can wreak havoc on the board. Nice Lands Creatures The Nice Lands faction is all about healing your cards to keep up your defenses. Mostly they don't have much attack power, but once in a while you might just find some of them can pack a punch, like Snake Mint and Sgt. Mushroom. Sandy Lands Creatures Sandy Lands Creatures are all about tanking, whether its raising the defense of your creatures, or lowering the defense of your opponent. Do not underestimate these creatures, be it the deadly Mud Angel, or the nearly invincible Sandfoot. Rainbow Creatures The Rainbow faction is very well balanced. They can be used on any landscape, they have qualities of all five factions. Category:Game Mechanics